SWAT says it all
by Abbeldy
Summary: HotCop! It's post S2 finale and will incorporate some things from S3 as we go along : Read and review please! Rated M for language and some content in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – I own Nothing. Like Duh. But Me want a nice David Sutcliffe-esque SWAT man!**

**A/N: My first PrP fic. Review please.**

Addison was tired. It had been a rough three days. Work was horrible, her life was crap. She couldn't go through with delivering Morgan's baby and had to have Dell do it for her. How embarrassing. She didn't even want to think about what everyone thought of her. She was very grateful that there were no complications and that the baby was fine. She hadn't seen or heard from Noah again, which was a good thing. She hated herself for it because she missed him. She missed having that someone.

She shuddered when she thought about Violet. She remembered Pete's tearless sobs and Cooper's scared face. She knew Cooper blamed himself and so did Pete. They were her family and they were hurting. She had been able to just about save Violet's life and this was the first time she had been able to come home after 42 straight hours at the hospital. Violet was stable. She really wanted the baby found and that bitch caught. She couldn't believe what had happened. She treated this with an outward calm, which only those who really knew her knew that she was freaking out. She had mentally detached herself. She didn't know who Violet was. She didn't know the best friend and the lover. She knew no one. Violet was a patient and she had hysterical family who only got in the way.

It had been this way ever since she could remember. She was able to detach herself from any situation and not let anything affect her. Maybe it was the way she had grown up, but she thanked the fact that she could block things out.

She would only allow herself to break down at home, alone. Naomi had left her and she had no one. She was actually alone. She finally pulled up in her driveway and went to the door. It was open. She allowed herself to grin remembering and went in calling "Archer?"

She was shoved against her door and she cried out in pain. She opened her unfocussed eyes to see a figure darting out of sight. She wiped the tears and yelled for Sam. When there was no answer, she picked up the phone and called 911.

"911. State your emergency.

"My name is Dr…. Dr. Addison Montgomery and I've been robbed. I think. I interrupted him and he ran away."

"Hold on a second. We have your address and someone's on their way."

"Thanks."

It hurt Addison to breathe. She knew that the doorknob had hurt her ribs. She took quick shallow breaths and she heard the siren of the cop car in her driveway. The officer asked her to stay put and he went inside with his gun drawn. The other officer crouched down next to her.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

"I think I may have broken my ribs. I'm almost sure I have."

"I'll just call the paramedics ma'am."

"No. I'm a doctor. I'll call someone from the hospital."

"Uh. Alright. Ma'am. Do you know a Kevin Nelson?"

Addison's heart stopped. Suddenly there was a pain above all else. She took a deep breath and panted with the pain.

"Yes. I do. He's a… friend. Well, he was a friend."

"Ok. I just asked because you looked familiar. Do you want me to call him?"

"No. Do NOT call him… Charlotte? Listen I need you to get some ortho dude here. I'm pretty sure I've broken my ribs… I'm at home. I got robbed. I was shoved against the door and it hurt them. Yeah the police are here. Alright. Thanks."

The officer who went in came out.

"Well, there is no one there. The house is trashed though. Just the living room and the bedroom. The TVs on the ground, I'm assuming he wanted to take it. And there is some jewellery scattered about. I suggest that you make a list of things missing ma'am and send it to us. Are you alone?"

Addison nodded. She nodded indicating that she was alone. She had no one. One minute, she had friends, family and boys and now, when she needed someone the most, no one. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and twisted to see who it was. She cried out when she felt a shooting pain in her chest.

Calli rushed to Addison's side and sat on the floor dropping her bag next to her.

"Hey girl!"

"Calli? Oh my God! How are you? What are you doing here?"

"Well, if you had listened to my hundred messages or read my emails you'd know. I was called in yesterday to consult with a case of Spinal Scoliosis. The poor woman was so bent that she didn't know the colour of the sky! Then Charlotte called me telling me you had broken ribs and were robbed and something about the police! I rushed here immediately."

"Wow! Yeah. The officers are just finishing up in there. I haven't even gone inside."

"Okay. One thing at a time. Let's check your ribs. Oh yeah. Definitely hurt. But I'm pretty sure it's just a hairline fracture. So what I'm going to do is bind it really tight and you can get up and go inside. Once there, I'll put you in a nice cast."

"A cast? Calli! No. Please no cast."

"One thing at a time. Let's go. Up!"

They went inside and Addison cringed at the sight of all the damage. The saw the two officers coming up to her.

"Ma'am we need a statement from you and we'll come back in the morning for a list."

"Okay."

Addison gave a statement and shut the door. She faced Calli and broke down. She sobbed hysterically letting everything from the past 3 days all come out. Calli let her cry knowing it was what she needed and waited patiently for her to finish. After the crying jag, Addison looked at her friend from Seattle and smiled.

"I'm done now."

"Really? No more tears?"

"Shut up. Sorry. Thanks for staying."

"Are you actually thanking me? Come on Addison."

Addison smiled and was very grateful that Calli had booked a later flight. She was actually scared to stay alone. Calli made some pasta and Addie poured some wine and they both sat down to watch some movie on HBO. Just as they got settled in, the doorbell rang. Addie went to answer it thinking it was Sam who would have no doubt heard.

"Everything's ok Sa… Kevin!"

"Are you alright? I just heard about what happened."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. You're walking strangely. What did he do? What's wrong? Do you know what was taken?"

"Calm down Kevin. He just pushed me and I cracked some ribs. Hairline fractures. Nothing major. I'm making a list for the police and they said that they'd get it tomorrow."

"Give me the list. I'll get on this now. Are you alone?"

"No I have my friend staying over."

"Your friend?"

"Yes Kevin. My friend." She was getting irritated. With herself and with him. And her ribs were really starting to hurt with all that talking. "And what the hell gives you the right to barge in here demanding to see my list and asking if I was alright. You gave up that right when you walked out on me. Now get out and stay the hell out."

Addison shoved him, winced at the pain and shut the door.

"He had no freaking right to come in here like this. No freaking right at all." She told Calli and went to sit on the couch while Calli watched her with open curiosity.

"Uh. Something you'd like to tell me Addison?"

"That is Officer Kevin Nelson. SWAT extraordinaire. My ex."

"Yummy?"

Calli and Addison sat back and laughed till Addie cried with the pain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. But maybe someday, I'll get a SWAT man.**

**A/N: This chapter is MUCH better than the first. Thanks Amy for your review!!! And I need a Beta. Anyone interested?**

Addison woke up in the morning stiff and in pain. She groaned as she sat up slowly and got up, making sure she woke up on the right side. Every little thing helped right? She trudged into the kitchen to see Calli, who had made some pancakes and had cut some fruit. She poured herself some coffee and nodded good morning to her.

"Good morning!"

"Oh please don't be this chipper in the morning! Not good for your health."

"Well, I'm not this chipper. I've been up for about 3 hours!"

"3 hours? Oh jeez! What time is it? I'm sooo late for work!"

"No you're not. It's 7."

"You woke up at 4? Why would you want to do something like that?"

"Oh because some of us have planes to catch."

It was then that Addie noticed the bags.

"You're leaving? Now? Stay for another day! I am your patient!"

"I wish I could. But I have to go back. I've done my bit. Given you all the scoop, set your ribs. Now, I have to go back or the Chief will have my head."

"Fine."

"Now stand up. I want to take one last look before I leave."

Addison stood up slowly and looked out the window to see a cab waiting. She sighed and winced as the ribs hurt. Calli examined her and the binding. Addison was going to be just fine. Just sore and cranky for a week, but fine. Calli still wanted her to go to the hospital and get some X-rays and send them over to her. Addison agreed to this and opened the door to send her friend off. When she opened it she found a small earthen pot all wrapped up in green. She bent to pick it up forgetting her ribs and let out a yelp. Calli grinned and picked it and the paper up and handed it to Addie, before giving her a light hug.

"You call me!"

"I will doctor!"

"And I want those X-rays!"

"I'll send them as soon as possible."

"Bye Addie. Be careful ok?"

"Yeah I will. Thanks! Have a good flight!"

Addison shut the door, put the paper on the table and studied the pot. She opened it and found out it was some Ayurvedic pain balm. Some Indian goop that she was supposed to put around the affected area. She wondered how the hell did Pete know about her ribs and how dead against painkillers she was. She went back to the table to read the paper and finish her breakfast. Once done, she got clean and rubbed the stuff around the binding. She instantly felt better and made a mental note to thank Pete for it.

She went to the hospital and took the X-rays for Calli. She personally didn't feel the need, but oh well. Once they confirmed the cracks, she was instructed again to keep the bindings on for two weeks and to come back for another set of X-rays. It ticked her off.

Making her way to Oceanside Wellness, she went to the elevator. There she saw Charlotte, who was on her way to visit Cooper. She nodded hello. Neither one said anything but stood there in silence. Then Charlotte broke it.

"Montgomery. How are the ribs?"

"They're good. Thanks. Calli helped fix them. Thanks for sending her."

"Well, I thought you'd like Dr. Torres cause you worked with her. Glad I'm not wrong."

"No you aren't."

"Anything missing?"

"Yeah. Some jewellery and stuff. I made a list. The cops are coming here for it later this morning."

"Oh ok."

The elevator doors opened to show Dell at the Domain. She went up to him to get her schedule for the day.

"Oh hey Dr. Montgomery! I didn't think you were coming in today."

"Good morning… Why wouldn't I be coming in today?"

"Oh because of the robbery and the ribs. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Dell. Thank you. Now where is my first patient?"

"Well, they are all quite backed up because of Dr. Turner. And your first is behind you."

Addison turned around to find Morgan Barns. She didn't know how to react or what to say.

"Dr. Montgomery. Hi. Don't leave. Just… Can we talk? Please?"

"Uh. Yes of course. Come to my office."

"Thanks."

They went into Addison's office and they sat. Minutes ticked by without any movement.

"How is the baby?"

"Oh she is fine. She is the most beautiful thing you've ever seen."

"That's good. Morgan. I want to say I'm sorry."

"I know. I know that nothing happened. I mean some kissing and something almost happened but you stopped. And you didn't see him. He told me everything. He left me."

"Morgan. I am so, so sorry. I really didn't mean to break your marriage up."

"But you didn't. That's why I'm here. To tell you that I don't blame you. I really like you Dr. Montgomery. I'd still like for you to be my doctor. And friend."

Addison took a deep breath. This was so good. She really, really liked Morgan and this was a chance to be friends with her.

"I will definitely be your doctor and friend Morgan."

"Thanks Dr. Montgomery."

"Addison. We are friends."

"Addison. Are you ok? You look like you're in pain."

"I'm ok. I have some cracked ribs."

"Oh my God! What happened?"

"I got robbed and I interrupted him and he shoved me. I fell and the cracked."

"That's horrible. Can I do anything?"

"Thanks Morgan. I'm fine."

"Promise me you'll call if you need anything?"

"I promise. Bye Morgan."

"Bye Addison."

As Morgan left, Addison felt that her life was getting back on track. She picked up the Ayurvedic balm and thought, I'm not alone. I have friends. She smiled and buzzed the intercom to ask to send her next patient in.

By about 11, Addison was exhausted. She had seen 4 patients back to back, her ribs were sore and she was tired. She wanted to just go home and sleep. She had a half hour before her next patient and went to see if Pete was in and if he could help. She also wanted to thank him for the balm. She was cranky with the lack of sleep and the soreness and was just irritated that she didn't have the flexibility she usually had. She couldn't even bend down and pick up the pen for Christ sake! When the intercom buzzed just as she was almost out the door to go to Pete's office, she almost screamed. She went to it and pressed the button.

"Yes Dell?"

"Dr. Montgomery, there are some cops here to see you."

"I'll be right out."

She had completely forgotten about the list. She picked it up and shuffled out to find Kevin and his partner Leslie. She was not pleased at all.

"What are you doing here? And where is officer… officer… Oh what the hell was his name?"

"My aren't we in a pretty mood? Leslie and I have been assigned on this case. Yours is only one of the many houses this guy's hit. And they brought us in to get him. Now where is the list."

"Just when I think my day is better, you show up. Now here. I hope that's all you need."

"Just this and I'll need to sit with you when and get a description."

"Can't Leslie do that?"

"I'm the profiler. He's the tracker."

"Great. When do you want me to come down?"

"Why are you so cranky? And so tired? Didn't you sleep? Or use the balm?"

"You gave me that balm?"

"Yeah. I used it when I broke my ribs. Thought you'd like it also. No side effects and I know how much you hate painkillers. Are you using it?"

"Yeah I am. Thank you. It helps. But you need to leave now. I have patients."

"Alright Dr. Montgomery. I'll see you later."

"Fine. Wait. Kevin! When am I supposed to come to the station?"

"I'll call you!"

Kevin and Leslie went into the elevator and the doors shut on Addison's seething face.

"Dammit! He always does that! Now I have only 15 minutes!"

She stalked off to make herself some coffee and ran into Pete there.

"Hey Pete!"

"Hey Addison. I heard bout the ribs. How are you feeling? I have this incredible Ayurvedic Indian balm if you're interested!"

"Is it green?"

"Yes it is!"

"I already have it. Thanks!"

"hey! Why so pissy?"

"Bad day? How's Violet?"

"She's doing ok physically. Mentally she is a wreck. She needs to find that baby!"

"I know. I hope we find that, that, that, there are no words that will describe that horrible creature."

"I know. Thanks."

She squeezed his arm and went to her office to see her next patient.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: This is hard to write cause of Season 3!! So, I'm going to try to incorporate the first epi it into my fic. Let's see if it works! The Addie/Nae fight scene is soooooooo. I just HAD to have it in this fic. It was too good to be left out! Whoop! **

**Thanks so much McMuffin, for being my awesome beta :D **

Addison finished for the day and went to St. Ambrose to check on Violet. After her surgery, she was weak and Addison had done everything she could. Violet still needed to find her baby and Addison felt a surge of anger. She was being violated. She was afraid to sleep at night. The thief might come back to her house tonight. What if he came when she was there?What if he hurt her? She didn't want to go home.

On the other side, her family had been attacked. Violet had been attacked. Maybe she was going to be okay physically, but mentally? No matter how strong she was, Addison knew Violet must be a mess. Just as Addison was walking in into the hospital, her pager went off and she knew it was Violet. She ran into the room to find a crash cart, Violet coding and Pete distraught. She took over and shocked Violet till she was stable, then asked the nurse to get her an OR.

Pete looked at Addison. He didn't know what to do. He looked at her and asked, "Addison, I've asked many, many things of you and I will ask you one more thing. Save her. Please save her, save me, save us. You have to."

Addison looked at him wild eyed**, l**ike she didn't know what would happen if she didn't save Violet. She took a breath, calmed herself and told Pete to get out and then walked into the OR as Violet was wheeled in. Naomi joined her and watched as she cut open Violet again.

"What the hell is happening?"

"She's bleeding. She crashed in the room and I have to go in now."

"What? Addison, she cannot take another surgery."

"Naomi, do not tell me what she can and cannot take. Either scrub in and help or get the hell out."

Naomi went out to scrub in. She was scared as hell and knew Addison would kill Violet. There was no way she was strong enough for this. What the hell was Addie thinking! She marched into the room to find out that Violet's uterus was bleeding. Naomi's first thought was to remove the damn thing once and for all.

"Addison, perform a hysterectomy."

"No. The baby isn't found. There is no way I am taking away this woman's chance of having a baby."

"_Addison_! You have to save her _life_ not her god damn uterus!"

"Shut up Naomi! Just help me."

Naomi opened her mouth to protest when an orderly came in and whispered something into Addison's ear. Addison stopped and looked at Naomi.

"The baby's been found. He is in distress. I have to go."

"Addison! You cannot leave me here."

"You just have to sew her up. I've fixed the bleeder. You've done this a thousand times Nae. I have to go."

"Addison! Damn it!"

Addison went to the other OR where they had the baby prepped and ready. A hospital peds surgeon was about to operate when she swooped in.

"Get out of my way."

"Excuse me?"

"Give me a 100cc of…"

The next half hour went by in a blur and she was suddenly called by another orderly to Violet's OR. The baby was stable. She looked at the peds surgeon.

"If this baby is not alive when I get back, I will physically make sure you are ruined."

She went out to Violet's OR and looked at her. Her nose was bleeding and she almost cried. It was never ending. She could think of only one this to do. Give Violet an anti-coagulant.

"We need to give her an anti-coagulant."

"She is _bleeding_ and you want to give her an anti-coagulant? Have you gone insane?"

"Her coagulation system is working overtime. Hopefully with the anti-coagulant, it will stop the cascade!"

"Addison? You sure about this?"

"No I'm not. But that's all I can think of. I have to go back to the baby. Just do this Naomi."

Addison really wanted to pray. Really wanted to believe in God**,** but she could just hope she was right as she hurried into the baby's OR. She fixed the spleen for now and it was all she could do. When she went outside, she found Naomi staring at Violet through her room's window.

"How's the baby?"

"I did my best. Time will tell. How's she?"

"She's not waking up. You made the choice to give her the anti-thrombin. You left me alone in there."

"You left me alone first. I did what I had to do. I did what I could do.."

"You didn't have to operate on the baby. Charlotte had a peds surgeon right there!"

"It's Violet! It's Violet's baby! They're my people, they are my responsibility. Not yours, not anymore, you quit. You quit on me! So, I have to take care of them, I have to do everything! _Me_! Do you know the weight that is pressing down on me? If she had died? If that baby had died? I know how to do one thing Nae, okay? I have failed at every relationship I have ever had, I'm clearly not good at keeping friends since I screwed up with you, but there is one thing I'm good at. I'm good at surgery. I am a _brilliant_ surgeon. That's what I have, that's what I have to give to my people. All right? I was scared to death in there, the entire time I was scared to death. So you don't get to lecture me, you don't get to fault me for not wanting to lose another friend. You walked out of the practice and you left me alone! I'm exhausted Nae and _you_ left _me_ alone."

"You're not alone."

"I did what I could. If she doesn't wake up, that baby, that's, that's on me."

"You're not alone. I would _never_ leave you alone."

Addison pushed her hair back and sank onto the floor. Naomi sank in and put Addie's head on her lap and her cell phone rang. Addie straightened up and looked at who was calling. It was Kevin. She hadn't deleted his number in the hope that she would one day see his name on the display screen again. She answered it shakily.

"Yeah?"

She cursed mentally because her voice was shaky.

"Addison, we need to talk. There has been another attempt of burglary at your house. Luckily the officer on patrol came over, but he got away. Can you come down to the station?"

"What?"

Her voice came out in a squeak.

"What?" she said in a stronger voice. "He was there? In my house?"

"Yes. Where are you? I'll come and get you."

"No. I'll come to the station. I'll see you in an bit."

She hung up and started hyperventilating. She couldn't breathe. It was too much. Violet**. **The baby**. **Her home. It was all too much. She felt like she was being attacked from all sides.

Naomi was alarmed. Who was at her house? Who had called? Sam saw Addison hyperventilating through the window. He was in there with Pete, Cooper and Violet. He came out with a bag and handed it to Addison.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. We were sitting here, she got a call, someone was at her house and she started hyperventilating."

"Was it the burglar?"

"Oh god! It could have been. It could have been the burglar. Addie? Addie? Was it the burglar?"

Addison nodded and then burst into tears. She got up and said that she had to go.

"Addison? Wait!"

"Stay here with Violet**, **and the baby. Page me if there is any change. Please."

She got into her car, looked in the back seat. She then got out and looked in the trunk. There was no one and nothing. She shivered and got back in and locked the doors. She drove out really fast and raced to the police station. Once there, she got out, looked around her and went inside, with a hand inside her purse, clutching her pepper spray. She waited for another person ahead of her to approach the desk when she heard her name. Except she didn't hear her name, all she heard was a loud voice. She screamed and pulled out her mace and sprayed.

"Addison. Stop. It's me. Kevin."

"Oh God. Oh God. Did anyone get hurt?"

"No. Are you all right? You look as pale as a ghost!"

"What?"

"I said are you all… Come with me. Come on. I'm right here."

"Where are we going?"

"To my office."

He turned to his partner, Leslie.

"She's real shaken up. I don't think we are going to get anything out of

her."

"Okay. Want me to make sure she gets home okay?"

"No. I'll do that. Night Les. I'll see you early tomorrow."

He steered Addison into the office. It wasn't his office, but he was using it for this case as a meeting room. There were pictures everywhere, maps, notes and white board. Addison took in the surroundings and looked at him. Her SWAT man, Kevin. She felt a little safer. Someone opened the door loudly and she screamed again, but this time ran into his arms. He put his arms around her.

"Hey. Hey. It's ok. You're in the police station. He can't get you. Addison? Can you hear me?"

"It's all too much. Violet, the baby, _me_. They are out to get me."

"We'll get them first. Everything will be ok. Talk to me. Tell me **'**bout Violet. How is she?"

He settled into the sofa and pulled her onto his lap. She rested her cheek on his shoulder. She was still trembling. He kissed her head and stroked her back. They sat like that for god knows how long and the trembling stopped. She told him about Violet and what she had to do. She told him about the baby being found and the damage to his spleen, she told him about the fight with Naomi. Then she cried a little and became quiet. All he did was stroke her back and murmur comforting words. She then sat up, a gleam in his eyes. He recognised it as determination. It was one of the reasons he loved her. Her determination and her stubbornness.

"I'm ready to go home. Thanks for this. Can we talk tomorrow? I'll tell you everything I know and can remember. I want this son of a bitch caught."

"Are you sure you want to go home? I can take you to a friend's house."

"No. He is not going to keep me away from my home, make me a scared little fool. I am Addison and he messed with me. He is not going to stand a chance."

"Alright. But let me drive you."

"I have my car."

"Fine. I'll drive behind you."

They drove with Kevin literally tailgating Addison and when they reached her house, Addison had another wave of fear. She forced herself to get out of her car and walk up to her door, even though she almost screamed when she heard Kevin behind her. She unlocked it and went in. He followed her in and went past her. She turned the light on and turned towards him to bid him a good night. The words caught in her throat when she looked beyond him at the mess the burglar had left. She swallowed and looked at him with big eyes, full of fear.

"Will you stay with me here tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I sadly, sadly don't own anything. Maybe if Shonda is reading this (by some freakish miracle) she can donate Kevin to me? **

**A/N: I don't know 'bout you guys, but I've had enough of all the various characters. They have only cameos from now on. This is HotCop!**

"Will you stay with me here tonight?"

Kevin thought he was hearing things. He looked stunned. He saw the woman standing in front of him. She was white, shaking and wide eyed. She was clearly terrified, like a dog when it hears a loud noise. She was close to tears and while he took the time to actually _see_ her, he saw the changes happening. Her eyes began to dry up. She raised her head, became less wide eyed, stopped shaking and stood straight.

"I'm sorry I asked. If you need to think about it to eternity- I apologise for the inconvenience of dealing with a frightened woman. I hope I didn't keep you from anything."

She walked to the door and held it open.

"Addison, I'm sorry. Of course I'll stay. I was just thinking about the burglary, trying to see if I remembered anything that could be a trait or a characteristic. I want this bastard caught. I'm sorry if it seemed like I was unsure."

"Are you unsure? Because you don't have to."

"I know. I want to stay over."

"Okay. There are fresh towels in the closet. You used to like a shower before sleeping. Um, also fresh soap, a new toothbrush and toothpaste, the sheets are clean."

"The thousand count sheets?"

Addison cracked a smile.

"Nope. Only pathetic 999 count sheets. Only I sleep on the 1000 count ones."

She went upstairs to turn down his bed and he followed her into the guest bedroom.

She turned it down efficiently and he thought about where she had learnt to do that, then he kicked himself for having issues with that. He knew Addison wasn't a snob. She was one of them. He remembered how she told him that she walked dogs, painted houses and was a waitress to pay for med school. She hadn't touched her money. He should admire a woman like that, and he did. As he pictured her walking hulking dogs, he remembered Kate. He looked up at her and caught a glimpse of her perfectly toned behind as she bent stiffly to fix the other side. He wanted to ask why she was so stiff, but he remembered her ribs. They must be giving her hell by now.

"Uh, Addison?"

"Yeah?"

"I just need to make a phone call. I'll be right outside okay?"

"Yeah sure. You didn't have to tell me your every move."

Kevin only smiled and went out. As she got back to turning down her bed, she heard his voice and nearly jumped out of her skin before remembering that it was just Kevin. She understood why he told her that he was going to be outside. She was ridiculously jumpy. For God's sake, there was a SWAT man inside her house with guns, hidden guns, she grinned at that thought and that there were cops patrolling the neighbourhood. She had no reason to be this scared. She took a deep breath and focused on his voice to calm her down.

"_Yeah. Just put Katie on the phone, Matthew. Thanks. Hey sweetie. I won't be home today. Matthew will take care of you okay? Love you… Yeah whatever Matt. Take care of her. Thanks again. Bye!"_

Addison was shocked. Who was Katie? And Matthew? This was horrible. What if he had someone? She was keeping him from that someone. She was over him, or so she thought till she saw him. At the practice. It wasn't fair! He can't have moved on without her. She took a deep breath and almost cried. She was exhausted. Completely zonked. She willed herself not to jump when Kevin walked into the room, and turned as gracefully as she could to face him.

"Hey! Your bed is all done."

"Yeah thanks. These sheets feel like 1000 count."

"My, you can't feel properly. They are so coarse and rough."

"Don't you want to know who Katie and Matt are?"

"None of my business."

"Really? Okay. I won't tell you. I was perfectly willing to tell you, but alright."

"Yeah…. Tell me. Who are they?"

Kevin grinned at her. He knew her curiosity was piqued and that she really wanted to know.

"Come sit on the coarse sheets. You must be exhausted."

They sat on the bed and applying a little pressure, Kevin made Addison lean back so that they were lying next to each other. He ran his fingers through her hair, a move that she loved.

"Katie is 2 years old. She was a police dog who got injured and she can't work anymore, so instead of putting her in a shelter, I adopted her. Matt is my neighbour. I asked him to pick her up and keep her at his place tonight."

Addison immediately sat up and screamed in pain and lay back down wincing and she shut her eyes tight, but the tears still leaked. "Oh sweet Jesus," she moaned. Kevin held her ribs tight and kissed her cheeks tasking the salty tears.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He asked.

"I forgot."

Addison opened her eyes and looked into his piercing green ones. She saw safety and sympathy in them.

"You got a dog? You adopted a hurt dog?"

"Yeah. Luckily the vet bill was taken care of by the department."

"You took home a sick dog, who couldn't work?"

Kevin leaned in and kissed her. She returned the kiss and it was sweet and long. Like two lovers meeting after a long time. It was like that in most ways. Addison leaned back and turned her face.

"I can't Kevin. I'm sorry. I can't."

He thought he had read her correctly. He felt like the biggest fool in the world. Forget the world, in the Universe. Idiot, he told himself. He moved away from her and looked at her. She was crying. Openly. His heart strings tugged because he knew she must be hurting so much for her to cry in front of him.

"Addison. No. Don't cry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I thought you wanted… I wanted…"

"I do want. I want so much. You have no idea. But do you know what I'm going through? I can't be with someone like this. I can't be with someone who means something like this. Have a good night. You know where everything is downstairs. Nothing's changed."

She left the room and went to hers. She slowly lowered herself onto her bed and she pushed her face into the pillow to stifle her sobs. Why couldn't she be happy? She was so sad. All she wanted was to be loved and accepted. Why couldn't she do that?

Hours passed, and sleep evaded them both. She was really scared. She could hear the wind howling, the waves crashing and the cars on the street. She knew when Sam came home. She could her Kevin turning in his sleep, hear his heavy breathing. Not snoring, but heavily breathing. She couldn't believe he had a dog. A rescue. She loved him all the more. She pictured them, him, her and Katie walking on the beach, she throwing a ball while Katie went to get it. She thought about their kiss. Replayed it over and over in her head. She missed it. She missed him so much and it hurt.

An hour passed, she stared at the ceiling. She wanted to sleep. But she had to be awake in case _he_ came back. Came for her this time and not her stuff. She thought she heard a door, or was it a window. She didn't even wait to check. She screamed…

"KEVIN! He's here! _KEVINNN_!"

Kevin was jolted from his sleep to hear Addison screaming. He ran to her room to find her clutching her pillow and her sheets white and terrified. He told her to stay there and went down to the living room, holding his drawn gun. He looked around, checked the kitchen, the den and every square inch of downstairs, he checked the doors and the windows. He went outside and looked around the house. Once he was sure no one was there he went back up into Addison's room. She was in the same position, hadn't moved an inch.

"Addison, there's no one here sweetie. You're okay."

"What?"

He went closer, and sat near her.

"No one's here."

She released all her tension. And put the pillow down. He tucked her back in and got up to leave to go into the guest room.

"No. Kevin. You can't. You can't leave me again. Come here. I want you."

"Are you sure you want me?"

"Yeah. Please don't leave me."

"Never again. I was a fool the first time. Never, ever again."

"Okay. I'd like that. Katie would like the beach."

"Ha-ha. Yeah she would."

He got in next to her and started stroking her hair as she snuggled into the crook of his arm. She finally closed her eyes and went to sleep while he stayed up, protecting his love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: This is just in. Shonda Rhimes gave me Kevin Nelson. Oh wait, no. I woke up. Just dreaming. I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Oye, those of you who visit my story, review please!!! It makes a sick girl who's at work with a cold very happy! Thank you!!**

Addison woke up from a disturbed sleep. Every time she had woken up about to scream, Kevin had been there to calm her down. She was happy she got to sleep for a little while at least. She didn't pity him. He had no sleep and had to work today. She turned slowly, yawning. Her ribs were sore and it hurt when she moved. She got up and shuffled to go to the toilet.

After brushing her teeth and washing her face, she resembled being awake. She would only _be _awake when she had some caffeine in her. She made her way downstairs to find her man all dressed, smelling clean and with coffee.

"Hey!"

"Hey babe! I was actually going to write you a note. They need me at the station so I have to be off."

"This early? What's the time?"

"Um, 8:30?"

"Holy shit! Kevin! I have to be at work in like half an hour! And it's a 45 minute drive! Damn it! I need coffee and I need a shower. Maybe I'll shower in coffee."

"As appealing as that may sound, you won't smell as good as you usually do. Now I'd love to help you bathe, believe me I'd love to, but I have to go. Kiss?"

"Fine."

Addison leaned in, pulled him close, so that his body was flush against his and sucked on his lower lip with throbbing movements. Then she pulled away and smirked at him.

"Bye! Have a great day!"

"Addison Montgomery. That is so not fair. You suck!"

"Hey, you asked. Don't you have to go?"

"Bye! Call me when you get to work."

"I will. I have to call Dell and tell him I'm running late. Now shoo!"

Addison closed the door, locked every lock on it, set the alarm and drew the curtains. She was scared again. She hated it. Hated that she was scared. She wondered how Violet was doing. She made herself think about what Violet had gone through and the fact that what happened to her, Addison, wasn't that bad. She drew in a deep breath and went upstairs to take a shower.

From his car, Kevin watched Addison peer outside and draw the curtains. He was pretty sure the door was bolted and the alarm set. He knew being safe was not something to be taken lightly, but this was paranoia and he needed to help her with this. He took a deep breath and went to the precinct.

* * *

Walking into the Practice was hard. She really needed to talk to Nae about Kevin, but all she could say was nice shoes. Nice freaking shoes? Who says that? Apparently her. Maybe she should start taking the stairs from tomorrow. She walked in, picked up her messages from Dell, dumped her bags in her office and went to the kitchen for her wheatgrass juice. She glared at Cooper when he suggested hiring someone to replace Nae and went to consult on her patients. She had to go to St. Ambrose and she made her way over there.

At lunch, Addison was tired and cranky. Her ribs hurt and she was quite sleepy. Charlotte dropped by her table where she was eating some lettuce. It was what she ate when she was cranky. Cranky food. She glared at her lettuce as she stabbed at it.

"Whoever you are picturing, I don't pity them."

"Hey Charlotte. What's up?"

Charlotte sat in the seat Addison gestured towards.

"I need you to talk to Cooper about Violet. He blames himself and me for what happened, and he wont go see her. I'm afraid, that along with our relationship, he's flushing their friendship down the drain."

"Wow. Why would he blame himself? That's crazy! He had no control."

"He went to see her. He was at the door when that crazy woman was inside, but I called him. I got fired and I wanted to be with my boyfriend and I called him. If I hadn't called him, or if he had ignored me, he could have saved her."

"Oh man. That's tough. Charlotte I'm so sorry. But you have to know it's neither of your faults. You've got to know that."

"Whatever. Will you talk to him?"

"Yeah. Of course. Where is he?"

"With that Larson kid."

"Ok. I'll go right now."

"Thanks Montgomery."

Charlotte got up and left. Addison looked at her bowl. So many people affected. So many people hurting. Only, no one could see what was happening to her. She didn't have anything. She was irrational. Attention seeking. She was disgusted with herself, and she hated, hated that man for making her feel so afraid. Afraid that what happened to Violet would happen to her. She got up and went to Cooper to talk to him.

"Hey Coop."

"Hey Addison. It's horrible isn't it?"

"Yeah. Sucks. I hate when you can't do anything about it. It's like, hey, I'm a freaking doctor. I can't fix this. Makes you think about what the whole point is."

"Exactly. Why doesn't anyone get that?"

"I don't know Coop. I want to see Violet."

"Oh. Okay."

"Will you come with me?"

"Oh I don't know. I'd like to be here for them."

"I didn't mean today. Whenever is good for you."

"Addison, I can't. I can't look at Violet."

"I know. I know you blame yourself, more than anyone else. But Cooper. You cannot blame yourself. You are not to blame. And if you were, if you believed you were to blame, don't you think she deserves an apology? From her best friend?"

"When the hell did you get this smart?"

"I don't know. But I am. Now come on. Let's you and me go see Violet."

They left together holding hands, two new friends. Charlotte watched them with a smile on her face. She was glad Montgomery was around. She was the one person who knew where she came from. Where she was tough, where she was weak and most importantly why. They were alike. From what Archer had told her about them, they were alike.

* * *

Addison called Violet on the landline. She waited for an answer, told her that it was she, Addison and soon there were a bunch of keys on the floor. Addison looked at Cooper, and let herself in.

"Violet?"

"Can you shut the door? And bolt it?"

Addison did just that and she understood where Violet was coming from. She knew what she was going through. Better than anyone here at least.

Violet came out of the closet with the baby.

"Cooper!"

"Hey. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier."

"That's okay. You came when you could."

"No I meant earlier. When Katie was there. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier."

"Is this him? He is adorable!"

"Hey Addison. Yeah that's Lucas. Here, hold him."

She thrust the baby in her hands and went to make tea. Addison took the baby and went to sit on the couch and play with him. Cooper went to talk to Violet. The next thing she knew, she was being woken up by Cooper. She was surprised that she slept. This was the first time in 3 days that she actually slept and didn't wake up scared.

"Addison, I think it's time to go. I have to check in on the Larsons."

"I think I want to stay here a bit- With Violet. Is that alright?"

Violet was glad for the company, so she nodded her acceptance. She sat down next to Addison and looked at her son. Cooper left with clean clothes.

"You don't feel anything for him do you?"

"What? No. I'm his mother! No I don't. I really don't feel anything."

"I know what you mean. He came into your life in the worst way possible. You want to disassociate yourself from him. You need to do that in order to move on."

Violet felt tears coming into her eyes. She looked at Addison and cried. Addison put Lucas in his crib and hugged Violet lightly.

"It's okay. You are not a bad mother. You aren't a mother yet. You need to get ready. Be ready Violet."

"I want to give the baby to Pete. I need him away from me. I need him to not be a reminder. I don't want to be scared each time I look at him. It's not supposed to be this way."

"I know. _I know._ I asked Kevin to stay last night. Because I was so scared. I woke up screaming and I didn't even…. Nothing happened to me and I behaved like a paranoid maniac."

"Something happened Addison. He broke into your space. Where you are supposed to feel safe. Your sense of security is breached. Maybe you didn't have a baby cut out of you, but he took something from you."

"I'm not needy? Attention seeking?"

"From which angle? Addison. You are amazing. You're safe here. The door is double bolted."

Addison's phone rang. It was Kevin. She told him to come over with Chinese and he did. He coo-ed over Lucas, giving Addison uncomfortable feelings, but she sucked it in. They sat on the floor and ate Chinese. The scared doctor, the paranoid therapist, the hot cop and the cooing baby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – I own nothing. Nooooo…thing. **

**A/N: I'd like to thank my super fast, super cool, super party soul beta Phoebe! You are awesome! Thanks a ton **

Kevin bade goodbye to Violet and Lucas, making sure that they were going to be okay, before bundling up his girlfriend into the car. She had eaten, laughed and for the first time looked relaxed. She smiled sleepily at Kevin as he told her to buckle in. They left after dinner and drove back to her place. He wasn't sure if he was going to stay over, but he had dropped Katie at Matt's just in case.

Addison got out from the car and walked as fast as she could towards the door without waiting for Kevin to follow her. She opened the door and went inside. She had two big bolts fixed onto her door in the day. She waited for Kevin to catch up and she slid the bolts in place after he was inside.

"I'd like to see someone get through these bad boys!"

"Addison! They look like bolts to a freaking 16th century fortress!"

"Well, they are modeled after 14th century dead bolts. I got them from this guy who does these amazing replicas. I can take you there if you like the style."

"Addison! This is insane!"

"Hey, I am coping okay? My sense of security was breached and I am just trying to restore it. You do not get to fault me for that."

"Okay. I'm sorry. This has really affected you hasn't it?"

"Look at what happened to Violet! What if something like that happens to me? What if I get… I don't know. Hurt? What if I get hurt Kevin?"

"I know you are scared. You see things that scare you. It happens to everyday people, no one is exempt. There is no it-cant-happen-to-me stuff."

"Exactly. I'm sick of feeling this way and if having two dead bolts on my door makes me feel safer then screw whoever thinks I'm paranoid."

She looked pointedly at him when she said that. He looked a little sheepish and the looked at her with the biggest smile on his face.

"Addison! I've got it! That's it!"

"What?"

"Why don't you keep Katie! She _is_ a police dog, only retired. She is massive and some responsibility. Plus you said she'd love the beach remember? Why don't you keep her?"

"Really? You'd give Katie to me?"

"Well, yeah. Would you like that?"

"I'd love to have her here! Oh my God Kevin! This is the best idea ever! I'm so excited!"

Kevin grinned and leaned in for a kiss. Soon, they were making out and they took it to the bedroom, where they cast off each other's clothes and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Addison was super charged. Kevin had told her that he'd be bringing Katie over in the evening. She went to work and finished seeing her morning patients. Her after lunch patient was Morgan, so she called her and asked if she wanted to do lunch with her and go shopping. Morgan jumped at the opportunity and they lunched at Orso and went shopping at Petsmart.

"Uh, Addison, why are we at Petsmart?"

"Oh, Kevin is bringing Katie over to stay with me. So I need doggie supplies."

"Okay. Supplies like what?"

"Um, a bed, food, toys, treats, food.. You know, the usual."

About an hour and a half later, Addison and Morgan were wheeling a cart outside to Addison's car. It was safe to say that this dog would be pampered. Addison cringed at the thought of telling Kevin she not only bought the treats like they had discussed, but a bed, gourmet treats, about a year's supply of raw hide bones, some with meat and cheese dipped, lots of Pedigree, a swim suit, some t-shirts, a few jackets, shoes, boots and a lobster costume for Halloween. They had to go trick or treating of course.

They went to the Practice where Addison checked on her patients and then went to see Pete. She was worried about him and he was a good friend. He was her guy friend! She went in after knocking on his door.

"Hey Pete."

"Hey yourself. You look happy."

"Yeah. I'm getting a dog. Kevin's dog actually."

"Wow! Big step."

"Mmm-hmmm. How are you?"

"Violet gave me Lucas. She said that she couldn't take care of him. Who does that?"

"Look at what she sees in him. He is a reminder of her attack. She needs to be over it in order to be a mother. You need to help her Pete. And Lucas."

"I don't know Addison. I would never, ever be able to leave Lucas."

"She isn't leaving him. Think about it as Violet going on vacation and you taking care of her fish for her."

"My son is not a fish."

"I know. But it's the closest analogy I can think of."

"Yeah I guess. So how's it going with you and the cop?"

"Pretty good so far. We still have a _lot_ of issues to wade through, but so far, so good."

"That's nice. I'm happy for you, you know?"

"I know. Things will get better for you and Violet. I can feel it."

"That's supposed to be my line."

"Well, looks like you rubbed off on me then. I'm going to go. Kevin's going to be home with Katie in a couple hours and I need to set up. I got her stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yeah, like a bed, some food… Supplies."

"Some clothes, booties, a Halloween costume?"

"What? How did you know?"

"I know you Addison. Bye. Drive safe."

"Bye Pete. Give Lucas a kiss from me."

Addison walked out smiling. She looked over to see if anyone else was there at work and spotted Cooper and Charlotte kissing. She smiled and almost skipped into the elevator.

It took Addison almost half an hour to get the stuff out of her car and another hour to set everything up. She cleared the hall closet and made it Katie's closet. She hung up all the clothes on the little doggie hangers and stacked the cans and cans of Pedigree. Then she emptied the cabinet in the Kitchen and stacked all of Katie's treats. She laid out the massive bed in her bedroom and scattered some toys and a couple bones on the floor. Then she went and sat on the couch, to wait for Kevin and Katie.

Kevin pulled over and let Katie out. She ambled to the door and instantly started sniffing and whining. Kevin laughed and ran to the door. Before he could ring it, Addison stood in front of him in skinny jeans and a loose t-shirt. Her face was lit up like a child and she sat down and allowed Katie to smell her thoroughly. When Katie accepted her she ran her hands all over her and massaged her neck and ears. Katie was in doggie heaven. Kevin walked into the house and opened the closet to hang his coat. He was greeted with a shriek from Addison, a bark from Katie and was buried in cans of pedigree and experienced the delightful smell of raw hide bones.

"Kevin! That's Katie's closet!"

"So I can see. Addison! What is this?"

"Some stuff I picked up for her. I went shopping at lunch."

"I said get some food, not buy out PetCo."

"Petsmart babe. And I didn't buy them out!"

"Is this it?"

"Um… Yeah sure."

"Addison!"

"I got her a bed."

"Show me everything!"

Addison showed Kevin all her purchases. Kevin was actually tired at the end of the tour.

"Katie is going to be one happy dog!"

"You're not mad?"

"No. I kind of expected this."

"You did?"

"Yeah. You'd make a great mother Addison."

Addison cleared her throat and went to pour them some wine while Katie made fast work of the cheese dipped bone. She didn't know what to tell him, how to tell him that she couldn't have children. And honestly, now, she didn't want to. She had thought she did, at one point of time, but that was only to give her a sense of purpose. She didn't need that anymore. She poured the wine and sat next to him while he rubbed circles on her feet.

"Kevin, will you try something with me?"

"Depends on what. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I read this somewhere, where we each make a list, a list of five things we wont do, or will do, to make this work."

"A list?"

"Yeah. I write mine, you write yours and we discuss them."

"Alright. We can do that. Do we get a say in each other's lists?"

"Yeah. But after we've written them."

Kevin went to get pens and paper and they made their lists. It was something like this.

**Addison**

I will never cheat. Ever.

I will not force Kevin to do things just because I want to. After this list that is.

I will not lie to him. I will not follow him when he goes out.

I will be more appreciative of what he brings into my life.

I will not let my money interfere in our relationship

**Kevin**

I will not let Addison's money get in the way.

I will respect her for who she is.

I will not force her to move fast.

I will not interfere, or pass judgment on her work and patients

I will trust her.

They both looked at each other's list and smiled. She really loved him. She got up and took his hand. She pulled him upstairs and showed him just how much she loved him. It all started off with a kiss. Not on the lips.

**A/N - I got only one review for my previous chapter :( Thanks PrincessLille for it! The others, pleaseeeeee reviewww!!! Thank you!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No wait!! I own Katie!!! Not Kate Walsh, but Katie the dog. **

**A/N: I love writing this fic and I hope you like reading them! This weekend is my favourite Indian festival called Diwali, where we basically celebrate the victory of good over evil. We light diyas or tiny lamps, to spread the word that good has won. This makes the entire city, street and each house look so pretty because we light them on window sills, balconies and compound walls. Happy Diwali people!**

Addison woke up to some pain in her ribs. There was something quite big on her torso. At first, she didn't understand what the hell it was. Then her brain registered the smell of dog and she remembered Katie. Kevin's dog, no wait, their dog was sleeping on her, and she was a massive German Shepherd. Addison groaned and tried to push her off. When it was unsuccessful, she croaked Kevin's name, her voice hoarse from sleep.

Kevin turned to see Katie panting, then saw her sleeping on Addison's ribs! He got up with a start and yanked Katie off her.

"Oh boy! Come on Katie! No. Off the bed! Get!"

"Kev, it's fine. Just as long as she doesn't use me for a bed I don't care where she sleeps!"

"I'm so sorry. You okay?"

"Yeah. I think so."

Addison tried to get up. She slowly sat upright and she groaned.

"Crap. So no dog sleeping on my chest."

"Addie… I'm so sorry. I should have expected something like this. I'll tell you what, lets remove the bindings and I'll rub the salve on you."

"Oh puh-lease. It's a nice excuse for you to touch my boobs. And you know it!"

"Well, I take what I get. So… Salve?"

Addison's only reply was to begin unbuttoning her night shirt.

3

Addison walked into Oceanside and was immediately paged. She had to go to St. Ambrose to consult on a case. She breathed out a sigh, said hi to Pete and baby Lucas and went over to the hospital. There, Charlotte gave her a chart and rolled her eyes. Addison was quite puzzled with the eye roll and asked Charlotte what was up. Charlotte just looked at her and said one line.

"They demanded. _Demanded_. Like I was some waitress. You better keep your friends in control."

After saying this, Charlotte walked away from Addison.

"Wait. What friends? Savvy? Charlotte! Wait! Damnit."

Addison looked at the chart. It was a pregnant woman who had been in a car crash. In Seattle. She frowned at that. Here we go again, she thought. She wondered whose patient it was until she saw the patient's name. Melissa Bailey. Bailey? No it couldn't be… She walked into the room to see Miranda Bailey standing there in scrubs, barking orders at a nurse.

"Miranda?"

"Addison! Finally. Mellie, this is Dr. Addison Montgomery. The finest surgeon you'll ever meet. Addison, this is my sister Melissa."

"Um, hi. Wow. I didn't know you had a sister. Dr. Bailey here is one of the best in her field. But why are you scrubbed in?"

"Because my sister was in an accident and needs help. She had internal bleeding, which I fixed temporarily, but the baby needs to come out before I can fix her completely."

"Miranda! I am not a piece of furniture to be fixed when broken. I don't need fixing. I need for me to stop bleeding inside."

"Okay! So, Melissa, I will just get an ultra sound to see how we are doing. It says here that you are 32 weeks pregnant, so we should be able to deliver your baby with no complications. I'll see you in a bit then. Miranda, could I talk to you outside?"

"Uh, sure. I'll be right back Mellie."

They walked out and she looked at Miranda.

"You cannot operate on your sister! You know that! What are you playing at Bailey? And there are a hundred other people who can deliver Melissa's baby quite safely. Why come all the way to LA?"

"Because you are the best. And she is my sister. It's as simple as that."

"You didn't answer my question about why you're operating on her."

"Because I'm the best. As simple as that again."

"Fine."

Addison sat with Miranda outside on a park bench. Her sister's surgeries had gone well, and she had a healthy baby girl. They had caught up on Miranda's life in Seattle and it was Addison's turn to spill the beans.

"So who are you sleeping with now?"

"Wow, so direct. I'm not sleeping with anyone."

"Lies. Tell me. I know you Addison."

"I am in a relationship. Yes."

"The cop."

"How did you know? Oh Callie."

"Yes. Are you happy Addison?"

"Insanely. I love him Miranda."

"That is good to hear. How are your ribs?"

Addison grinned remembering the salve from this morning.

"They are okay. I'm not worried about that, but Miranda, I'm shaken. I'm so scared all the time. I'm so scared that the thief is going to come back and this time, I'll be at home and he'll do more than break my ribs. I got a new security system in place, two dead bolts on my door and the window dude is coming tomorrow to install grills on my windows. I carry mace everywhere. I've even got it with me. I have a police dog at home, Katie, but I still don't feel safe. It's driving me crazy and I hate feeling like this. I loathe feeling like this. I wish I could go back to who I was and not this pathetic, shivering moron."

"What I see is a strong woman, who may have been a little shaken. She knows why she feels that way and is doing what she can to make it go away. The fact that you are outside, living your life and not cowering under your bed or in a closet like that shrink, says that you are strong Addison. Don't you dare call yourself pathetic in front of me ever again."

"Thanks Bailey. Why don't you come home for dinner today? Meet Kevin and Katie."

"As long as they don't bite, I'll come."

Addison laughed and they went back to the hospital together.

**A/N: This one is a short one, but I promise an update soon ******


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only fond memories of good old HotCop and I own Katie!!!**

**A/N: Hope you guys like this chapter. It's a longer one ******** Thanks McMuffin / Phoebe for betaing! Love!!**

Addison woke up that morning with a zest she hadn't felt for weeks. She finished what had become her morning routine, walking Katie on the beach and reading the paper on the patio while Katie played in the waves. The dog loved chasing them and then running from them. Addison sometimes couldn't believe that she was a former police dog, but she trusted her. Once when Sam had come over a late night visit, Katie almost bit his head off and alerted the whole neighbourhood of his arrival. She was fierce! Addison was so glad Katie was with her because she had been scared witless. She could swear she lost IQ points that night.

She finished her routine and got ready to go to work. She bent down to kiss Katie on the head and felt only a slight twinge. She grinned. Today, she would get that damn binding off of her! She couldn't wait. She decided to call in and tell Dell that she would be late. She stopped off at the precinct and asked for Kevin. When he came over, she rushed towards him and he lifted her off her feet. Once he put her down, they kissed so deep that all the fellow officers started clapping and hooting. She giggled, something that she rarely did and asked Kevin to drop her back to her car.

"What was that all about? Don't get me wrong, I love seeing my beautiful girl in the morning, but this is a surprise."

"Well, I'm having a really good morning, and I thought I'd share it with my boyfriend. Is that so wrong?"

"No it's not. So what's your day like?"

"Well, I'm actually going to St. Ambrose now and getting rid of the bindings."

"It's been two weeks? Wow! Addie, you're getting rid of your bindings?"

"Yeah. So I thought you'd like to come over? At seven? For dinner and dessert? No bindings… And we can make the night better than the morning!"

"Oh I'll be there at seven. Don't kill me if I'm early."

"Never!"

He gave her a quick peck before shutting the door of the car. As he watched her drive off, he felt a warm glow inside. It was amazing. He walked back into the station with a dopey smile on his face and got ragged till the day was over.

Addison headed over to the hospital and got a second set of X-rays done and when they showed the orthopaedic doctor that she was fully healed, the bindings came off. Addison felt free. She felt lighter both physically and mentally. Maybe it was because the burglar hadn't struck again, maybe because of Katie, who she loved like a daughter or maybe it was all that love she had for her SWAT guy. She got of the elevator smiling. Today was going to be a good day.

She had three patients today, one with conjoined twins, but she had to wait a few more weeks before she could operate. They were monitoring them carefully and this was a regular check-up. The other two were women who Naomi had impregnated. Again, difficult pregnancies, but she just had to monitor them carefully. Addison decided to have lunch with Charlotte after her first patient. The patient's twins were developing with no major complications, which was the best she could hope for, for now. She grabbed her purse and was heading out when she ran into Morgan outside the elevator downstairs.

"Oh hey Morgan! How are you?"

"Hi Addison! I'm okay. Were you heading out?"

"Um, actually yes. I'm meeting a friend for lunch. Is this something medical? Or were you in the neighbourhood?"

"Oh I was just in the neighbourhood. I'll see you later then."

"Okay. Maybe we can plan a lunch sometime this week, yes?"

"Yeah. That sounds great. Bye Addison."

Addison walked off after giving Morgan a goodbye hug. Morgan had hugged her lightly and Addison had hugged harder. When Morgan looked at her questioningly, Addison told her she was all healed and the binding was off. Addison smiled and went on her way.

"Charlotte! I'm so glad we could do this!"

"You and me both, Montgomery. How are the ribs?"

"Oh, the binding's off. It feels so good! I have no clue how those women wore corsets."

"Oh, those were some sort of torture device I'm sure. Fashion? My Alabama toned ass, that's fashion."

Addison almost spit out her food she laughed so hard. Charlotte looked at her strangely.

"What's wrong with you Montgomery?'

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing is wrong Charlotte! Have you ever had a moment in life where nothing's wrong?"

"We're all not that lucky. So things are going good for you huh?"

"Yeah. They are. Kevin forgave me for Noah… And for Wyatt… And for Sloan, though he wasn't there when that happened, but that made me who I am, who I was. And Kevin accepted that."

"Hold on. Noah, like Dr. Barnes? And Dr. Wyatt Lockheart?"

"Yeah."

"You slept with them?"

"No. Never. I kissed Wyatt when I was with Kevin. It's what clinched the break-up. And Noah? We kissed, well a little more than kissed, but that's it."

"That's it? You were his wife's doctor! Is that why you didn't deliver her baby?"

"Yes. That's why. But Charlotte, I thought I loved him. I really did think I did for a while, but I know now that I didn't. I never felt like this with him. I never felt like this with anyone."

"You know, I feel like how you're feeling with Cooper sometimes, but it scares the crap out of me. I just end up pushing him away."

"Oh Charlotte. Coop is a nice guy. One of the best. You shouldn't push him away."

"My question is, if it can feel this good, won't it also feel this bad? I don't think I can handle that Addison."

"Isn't it worth it though? I think that you can feel this good, and do everything you can to keep from feeling this bad. You really need to give in Charlotte. You aren't just cheating yourself from feeling this good, you're also cheating him. And that's not fair."

"Oh you woman in love. I hate you. Just so you know."

Addison got up and picked up her tray. She looked at Charlotte, who looked so angry and confused.

"You don't have to hate me, you know? You can have what I have just as easily. Think about it."

Addison's day ended at 5:30pm. She was called in to consult on a patient of Pete's and then had another consult at the hospital. She was tired when she got home at 6:15 but cheered herself up at the thought of Kevin waiting. He had said that he might be early. She parked the car, took out her keys and the pepper spray and got out. Kevin walked up forcefully and Addison looked up at him. He had a mile wide grin and he walked up, shut her car door and kissed her hello.

"So you knew I was here?" He asked.

"No. Why? I was hoping you'd be here, but I wasn't sure."

"Well, you need to learn how to get out of a car. You just flashed me! I didn't mind, but I don't want other people seeing the goods."

"I flashed you? Oh my God! How?"

"You literally crawl out of the car scrambling for balance, holding a million things in your hand, including pepper spray apparently, and you wear tiny dresses. How do you expect not to flash people?"

"Oooh! Now I'm mortified! I need to learn how to do this!"

"Like I said I don't mind. I really like you flashing me. It's the other people I have issues with."

Addison leaned in to nibble on his lower lip and drew herself close to him that every part of her body was touching his. Just as she deepened the kiss, Katie set off barking.

"I'm horrible- I'm kissing my boyfriend and I didn't say hi to Katie first! I suck."

She ran to the door and opened it to find Katie waiting eagerly for her. She jumped on Addison and slobbered all over her face. Addison laughed. She loved this part of the day. It was her favourite part. She couldn't believe she'd had Katie for only ten days. She didn't remember her life before that.

Kevin nudged his two women in and shut the door. For some reason he pulled the dead bolts and was satisfied when the alarm system was set. It was odd, but he just had that niggling feeling.

Addison went to wash her face and get changed while Kevin made them some pasta. She came down in satin pyjamas. They weren't revealing, but they clung to every curve. When she came to join Kevin, the cold breeze made her shiver a little, and Kevin instantly could see she was going commando. She looked at him with the wine in her hands, not realising what was going on in Kevin's mind. He nodded at the wine and beckoned her to come over. Addison walked over, bending to pat Katie. This confirmed Kevin's assumption. She was definitely going commando.

As she walked over to him, she saw his eyes darken and she licked her lips in anticipation. Soon the gas was turned off, the food and the wine forgotten and all they ate was chocolate and whipped cream, off each other. This she completely enjoyed doing.

The next thing Addison knew was her stomach growling with hunger and she looked next to her to see Kevin not there. She woke up, put on a robe and went downstairs.

"Kevin? Katie?"

When there was no answer, she looked out the window to see a man and a dog, that looked very much like Kevin and Katie on the beach. She looked at them for a while and turned to go rummage in the fridge. As she turned, she saw a shadow behind her. She turned and she screamed. She screamed her lungs out and barely ducked the knife that came at her. As she ducked, she hit her head on the window sill. Just before she passed out, the attacker said two words.

"Hello Addison."

**A/N: OMG!!! I'm excited bout this, even though I'm writing it :P Hope you guys like it also!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only Katie!!!**

**A/N: So this is the last one. I will write another HotCop soon!! ******** Thanks Pheebs for betaing!**

"_Hello Addison"_

Addison fought hard to not black out. She had to stay awake. Where were Kevin and Katie? Dammit! She forced her eyes open and looked at her attacker. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe it was _Morgan_. They were friends! They went shopping for Katie's stuff together! Morgan raised her hand again to strike Addison when all of a sudden, there was a harsh growl, a blur of black and Morgan was on the floor screaming. Strong hands lifted Addison and she was made to sit upright. She saw Katie still holding Morgan's hand in her mouth, blood leaking everywhere. Kevin called 911.

"This is Officer Kevin Nelson calling from Dr. Addison Montgomery's house. We've caught the intruder. Get an ambulance as well."

He hung up and went to the living room to get his handcuffs. Then he dragged the now unconscious Morgan to the staircase and cuffed her to the banister. He went back to look at Addison. She was obviously dizzy from hitting her head. He looked into her eyes; they were clear so no concussion. He still wanted her looked at by a medical professional. He gave her some water and found a couple of sugar cubes, to get her blood sugar back up. As he helped her drink the water, Katie's growl told him that Morgan was awake. He told her to wait when he went to check on Morgan.

"Morgan. I knew something was off."

"Which is why you left the bitch alone? I almost had her. She broke my marriage! I was happy! Noah and I were happy until that slut came into our lives!"

Morgan started shrieking hysterically calling Addison all kinds of names until Kevin had had it. He slapped her. She immediately shut up and looked at him through glaring eyes.

The police arrived and so did an ambulance. The paramedics stitched Morgan's hand up and Kevin insisted that Addison go in the ambulance to the hospital.

"Kevin, I just hit my head. I'm fine. I'm not dizzy anymore!"

"Addison, do I look like I care? You _will_ get into the ambulance and you _will_ have your head looked at by a doctor. I don't care what you or Mr. Paramedic here says."

"Kevin! Stop being annoying. Come inside."

"Addison, please do this. You have no idea how scared I was, I am. I almost lost you because I took you for a walk. You may know that you are alright, the paramedic may know, but I want to know that you are okay. The only way that will happen is if you get your head examined."

"Get my head examined? How nice."

Addison walked over to the ambulance and clambered in. The paramedic indicated that she should sleep on the stretcher. She looked incredulously at Kevin, but lay down on the stretcher when she saw his pleading eyes.

"You are going to pay for this. I hope you know that."

"Anything. I'll do anything. Thank you Addie."

The ambulance left the drive with a jolt and only Kevin and Addison were in the back.

"You were really scared weren't you?"

"Addison, you have no idea what it looked like. Having that crazy woman standing over you with a knife, it took ten years off my life."

"I'm okay. Really. But we'll get a doctor to confirm it."

"Thank you. Are you cold?"

"No. Are you expecting me to go into shock?"

"Yeah. I am. So are you? Cold?"

"Nope. I'm good. I spent the last two weeks being scared all the time, and now that Morgan's caught, and now that you and Katie rescued me, I'm fine. Oh God! Kevin! Katie! We just left her!"

"She'll be fine. Trust you to ask after a dog when you get attacked!"

"She's not just a dog. And I owe her big time. She saved my life Kevin."

"I know. I also owe her big time."

They got Addison checked in the hospital, where all the nurses giggled at Kevin running around asking if Addie wanted chips, cookies, coffee, anything. She had him wrapped around her little finger. When a nurse actually told her this, all she could imagine was Kevin wrapped around her. She quickly got herself discharged and called a taxi, since they had no other way to get home. They waited outside in the cool night, holding hands for the taxi to come. It was October 30th. They got into the taxi as soon as it came and headed home.

At home, Addison hugged Katie, thanked her and gave her a treat that she had been saving up for a while. It was a cheese dipped bone, with a meaty middle. It was the size of Addison's hand and almost weighed as much as Katie herself.

"She deserves it."

"Yeah she does."

"Hey, so the doctor gave me a clean bill of health. You wanna go upstairs and celebrate?"

"No dead bolts?"

"Nope. No dead bolts. I'm safe."

Addison led her man upstairs and tugged at his sweats. He held her hands and put them aside. He pulled off his top and tugged at her robe. She was still in her satin pyjamas and when he tugged her top over her head, the satin slid slowly, over her breasts, giving her goose bumps. Her nipples hardened and she licked her lips and the top went over her head with a soft whoosh. His eyes darkened when he looked at her and he backed her up towards the bed. They fell back and he was on top of her, gently kissing her while his chest rubbed against hers.

He pulled her pyjama bottoms down over her hips and she got rid of them. He removed his sweats and they were both naked. In a practiced move, Addison flipped over, so now she was on top. She stretched forward and Kevin took one rosy nipple in his mouth as his erection brushed against her thigh. He sucked on it and then nipped at it softly. He ran his hands up her torso lightly and Addison started laughing. He kept forgetting that she was seriously ticklish. He grinned as she lowered herself down his body. Suddenly he felt her hot breath on his manhood and he stopped grinning. She just blew on the tip and it hardened more than before. She smiled evilly and he suddenly knew why she was called Satan. He remembered her earlier words when she promised that he would pay. He was looking forward to paying.

She first took the head of his cock into her mouth and sucked on it quickly. Slowly she took him in deeper and she drew him out again. It was torture like he had never experienced. She licked his entire length and gave the tip the lightest of kisses. She then sucked on it again and Kevin bucked into her mouth. He grabbed her shoulders and yanked her up.

"Enough Addie" was all he said. He flipped her over and looked deep into her eyes. "Ever heard of the saying payback's a bitch?" He grinned and went down on her. He could smell that pungent smell that told him she was fully turned on and he tasted her. She was fantastic. He slipped his tongue inside of her wet folds roughly and quickly. It drove her wild. Her hips bucked when he blew on her and rubbed her clit with his finger. She shook and came in his mouth. He lapped up all her juices and drew himself up.

"Well?"

"Shut up and fuck me Kevin. And yeah. Payback's a bitch. I always liked it though."

Kevin did as was told. He slid inside her and started pumping into her heat. She loved the friction and within minutes, she came again, taking him with her this time. She wrapped her legs around him, tilting her hips so that he was buried into her to the hilt as he squirted his hot cum inside of her core. They lay wrapped up in each other and he kissed her gently.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?"

"Very, very happy!"

"Wanna go again?"

"Totally!"

They repeated it again and again 'till it was well into the day. They just slept in and had a lazy day filled with soft kisses and warm food and the movie _The Proposal._ Soon, it was time to get ready for Halloween. Addison decided to go to the Halloween party late and she dressed Katie in the lobster costume.

"Really? Why are you torturing our dog?"

Katie looked bewildered at all the things sticking out of her back. She didn't like it much, but was happy when she got a treat for putting up with it. If the treats kept coming her way, the thing she was wearing wasn't that bad.

"She looks adorable. Kevin come on! We have to get dressed now."

"Will you finally tell me what you're wearing?"

"Nope. Now shoo. I need to get ready."

Kevin took Katie and headed downstairs with his tux and changed in the living room as Addison had pretty much kicked him out from upstairs. He changed in 5 minutes flat and waited on the couch. He was strangely nervous. He clasped his hands together and only looked up when he heard her coming down the stairs. His jaw dropped.

"Nuh-uh. No freaking way are you allowed out of the house looking like that."

Addison was wearing a figure-hugging red dress and she had devil horns and a tail on her back.

"Why not? Since everyone wants me to be Satan, I thought I'd give it a try! Now come on!! We have to get Katie into the car and you know that's going to take forever. And what are you? You are in a tux!"

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah. But it's not a costume Kevin!!!"

"It is. I'm a groom."

He got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box. In it was a platinum ring with a diamond. It was plain, but elegant.

"Addison, I've lost you once, I almost lost you again. There is no way I'm letting that happen again. I love you so much, sometimes I feel like I'm only made up of love for you. I can't stand to live without you. You are the best thing to happen to me and I'd be an idiot to let it slide. Please, please marry me?"

"Oh my God. Kevin. I can't."

"What? Why?"

"Kev, I'd make a horrible wife. I can't give you what you want. I love you. I love you so, so much. But I can't give you what you want."

"What do I want Addie? I want you. I want a life with you. Why can't you give me you?"

"I can't Kevin."

There were tears in Addison's eyes.

"I saw the way you looked at Lucas. I can't have children Kevin. I'm barren."

"Is that it? You can't have kids? Addie, it's fine. Really. I love you. I want you. And I think we already have a little girl- who is eating her lobster costume."

Addison smiled slowly.

"Really? You're okay with having no children?"

"Look, as long as I'm with you, I don't care. Now will you marry me?"

"Yes! YES! I'll marry you!!"

He scooped Addison in his arms and swung her around, setting Katie off. He put her down and slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. He kissed her and the whole family went into the car and made their way to Oceanside Wellness.

Inside, they went in and ecstatically made the announcement.

"We are getting married!"

**A/N: Let me know if you want a HotCop wedding as the epilogue!!!**


	10. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Katie! :D**

**A/N: This is the epilogue. I'd like to thank you all for reading and give a huge shout out to McMuffin, the coolest Beta! Thanks a ton! Hope you like this!**

Addison stood in front of the mirror wearing a red dress. It was almost the sexiest thing she had ever worn. She turned in front of the mirror and grinned. Naomi looked aghast behind her.

"Nuh-uh. No way! Addison I am not wearing that as your maid of honour. Are you insane?" Naomi exclaimed.

"Oh come on Nae, it looks amazing! I would totally have the hottest wedding!" Addison pleaded with her best friend. They were out trying bridesmaid dresses.

"No. You will not, I repeat _not_, make me wear that!" Naomi shook her head emphatically.

Addison grinned and went back into the dressing room to change. Addison had a secret. Naomi had no idea what she was planning. Neither did Kevin. It was a crazy idea and she was sure everyone would be shocked. She loved it. She rubbed her palms together, emphasizing her evil genius.

She told Nae to carry on and she'd join her outside. She wanted to see if the blue dress that she had her eye on for her bachelorette party was available in her size. Nae headed out to soak up the beautiful May sun. Addie went inside and placed an order for the red dress, in _her_ size.

****

Kevin stroked Katie's head while he sat on the porch in just his shorts with Sam. The two men were drinking beer and lounging waiting for the girls to come back from their shopping expedition. Luckily the wedding dress had been picked out ages ago and now all that remained was the bridesmaids' dresses. Suddenly Katie looked alert and raced back into the house. Kevin knew that they were back.

Naomi came out onto the porch raging.

"You should have seen the dress Addison was picking out for me. I might as well have strutted down the aisle in the buff! It's crazy Addie!" Naomi flapped her hands about like Addie did when she was flustered. Naomi had unconsciously picked up that habit from Addie and didn't realise it.

Addison walked over to Kevin and gave him a kiss and sat on his lap. She grinned at Sam who was clearly enjoying seeing Naomi in hysterics. She took a swig of beer from Kevin's bottle and hummed with pleasure.

"I want one. Nae? You want a beer?"

"Yes, I want a beer. I still cannot believe you even thought I'd wear that dress! And you _tried_ it on!" Naomi was clearly scandalised.

"You tried on the sexy dress? Babe, I'm coming shopping with you next time." Kevin went to put an arm around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"Oh no. You would be so bored." She closed her eyes as Kevin lightly sucked on her neck.

Naomi threw her hands up in exasperation. She got the beer herself, handed one to Addison, who looked sheepish, and went to sit with Sam. She looked at Katie and asked her, quite seriously, if she had to frequently gag. Sam, Kevin and Addison burst out laughing. Addie and Kevin stopped the PDA.

*****

The wedding was in 2 weeks and preparations were already made. The church had been booked, the venue for the reception, the happy couple were registered at various places, the groom's tux and his best man's tux were done. The food, music and drinks were also done. They were ready! Unfortunately, both sets of parents were not into the whole 'cop marrying a trust fund doctor' thing, so they had pretty much said screw them. Sam was gong to walk her down the aisle.

The two weeks flew by with patients, surgeries, stakeouts, arrests, meals, bachelor and bachelorette parties, drinking, dancing and a good time all round. Soon it was the day of the wedding. Addison had insisted on getting ready at home. Her dress bag hung on the closet door. She had just finished having a bath with scented rose water and was applying lotion on herself and she heard banging on the door. She grinned knowing who it was. She put on a robe and went down to a banging door and a barking Katie.

She opened the door and stepped aside allowing the ladies to barge through holding massive dress bags. Violet unzipped hers and just stared at it.

"What the hell is the meaning of this Montgomery?" Charlotte asked and stood with her hands on her hips. She too then opened her dress bag and Naomi did the same. They all stood and glared at her.

Addison thought this looked so funny that she started laughing and went into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water and a camera. The three women had not moved and Addison took a picture of them.

"Addison what the hell is the meaning of this! This is your wedding dress! I have your wedding dress!" Naomi was confused. She didn't know what to do or what to say!

"No Nae. That's your maid of honour dress."

"And Addison, what would this dress be? This gorgeous _white_ dress! That Charlotte and I have?"

"Um, your bridesmaid dresses of course. Really, Violet. Surely you've figured out by now that you're my bridesmaid."

"Addison! They are white!"

"Yes I know. White's your colour!"

"And what is your colour?"

"Red." Addison grinned evilly and walked upstairs to get ready. "You guys must put get dressed soon. We're supposed to be at the church in an hour and a half."

****

Kevin waited at the altar. He drew in a deep breath. This was happening. He looked at Leslie who winked and he grinned. His dream was coming true. The music started and he looked up to the door. Naomi and Katie were going to come down the aisle. He heard Katie barking and he saw them at last. Naomi, in a splendid white dress with a train, was barely holding Katie as she was literally dragged down the aisle. Kevin couldn't believe his eyes! Why was Naomi in a white dress? What was happening? Did Addison have second thoughts? Naomi smiled and nodded at Kevin and then focussed on restraining Katie who was terribly ill mannered.

Next in line were Charlotte and Violet with Cooper and Pete. They were also in white, both looking like brides. Kevin was stunned and completely confused. Then the first strains of "Here comes the Bride" were played before the song "Lady in Red" came on. He looked at Addison on Sam's arm wearing a red dress.

She was a vision in the dress. It was a halter that clung to her curves and ended with a swish at her knees showing off her toned calves. Kevin was bug-eyed. He stared at her while she grinned and turned around for him to see that it was completely backless. She looked smoking hot, no other way to describe it. He left his place and marched up to her.

"Sorry Sam, but I'd like to walk my bride down the aisle myself."

"That's okay man. If it were Nae, I'd feel the same way!" Sam kissed Addie on the cheek and went to the front to sit in his place on the Bride's side.

"You like it?" Addie whispered to Kevin as they walked up to the altar.

"I love it. But why?"

"You wanted to see me in the red dress remember? This was always my plan though," Addison whispered back grinning at Naomi as they reached the altar.

"I love you. I really do my Lady in Red." He grinned and turned to face her.

They whispered their vows because they were so overwhelmed by their tears of joy. They kissed when the minister pronounced them husband and wife. Then they just laughed loudly because they couldn't contain their joy and Kevin swung Addie in a circle, hugging her. This had to be the happiest moment in their life. They had come a long way. When Katie jumped on Addison and she lost her balance and fell, grabbing Kevin, taking him down with her, the photographer clicked, and that became their wedding picture. The family sprawled on the church floor!

****

Addison sat on the couch looking at that picture. Kevin came and sat down next to her, took the picture from her hands and set it aside and brought her face and gave her a deep kiss.

"Kevin! The puppies!"

"It's okay. Katie will tell them not to look. I love you Addie. I really, really do."

"I love you too."

She started laughing when the puppies started gnawing on Kevin's shoes.

"Oh lord! There goes my last pair," Kevin groaned.

Addison got up and held her hand out.

"Come here my sexy man."

Kevin reached out and took her hand and got off the couch.

"Whatever you say, my Lady in Red."

**The End. I really hope you liked it! Please review! Thanks!**


End file.
